Gone
by Sliver Rose
Summary: Seto glanced down at the sleeping girl. He saw a tear escape her eye. He didn't know what to do. Wheeler was gone, and he left his sister behind. "Joey, where are you?" Serenity whispered. Seto has never heard anything so sad and heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity glanced one more time in her mirror, with a smile. She has on a princess style sliver dress, with capped sleeves, she has a small belt of jewels just above her waist, and under that it flowed out. Not too full, but not too flat either. Serenity loves the dress, but she especially loves the shoes. They are sliver sandals heels that have straps that crisscross around her feet and above the toes two straps of tiny diamonds.

Serenity had her hair up in an elegant bun, with hair falling to cup her face. She glanced down at her wrist, she smiled. Seto had given her a matching diamond bracelet, necklace, and earrings for her graduation present.

Serenity Wheeler had just graduated from college, with a degree in the medical field. Serenity worked at a small clinic, she has worked there since high school. She has worked her way up to being a nurse. Joey wanted her to be a doctor, but she enjoys being a nurse. Being a nurse is so much more satisfying. Even if it was Joey's last wish for her to become a doctor. She has finally learned it is okay to do things that she wants to do.

It was hard to let go of Joey's wish, and she really did try to become a doctor, but going through the medical classes, and taking the classes to become a doctor wasn't what she wanted to do, but taking some nursing classes. Serenity knew that being a nurse was what she truly wanted to do, but it was a hard choice.

She walked out of her room, and made her way down to her graduation party. She had to say that she was surprised that Seto decided to throw her a party. When he decides to have any kind of event, he goes all out. She reached the top of the stairs, she let go of the breath she was holding.

She didn't want to make a huge entrance, but as Seto pointed out it is her party and she needed to make an impression, because she has accomplished something big. She has graduated from college. Not everyone who goes to college actually graduates. Serenity knew a lot of her friends were going to be down there.

She took hold of the railing. A sad smile came to her face.

_"I wish Joey and Mai could see this," _she thought.

XXX

_During the summer before her sophomore year of high school Joey married Mai. It wasn't a surprise everyone knew they were going to get married; they have been together for years. Serenity was still happy for them. _

_They disappeared the summer at the end of Serenity's senior year of high school. In fact they disappeared the Saturday after Serenity's high school graduation, they disappeared without a trace. _

_Tea called earlier that day seeing if Serenity wanted to come over and hang out; she didn't have classes or rehearsal and Yugi was working. Tea usually did this when she was bored, and in need of some girl time. She would usually call Mai too, but Mai was at work. _

_Tea and Yugi got married right out of high school too. It also wasn't a surprise, but they were happy. Tea was going to college and she also worked at a dance studio, it was a trade if Tea taught some classes, she could practice there. Yugi was also going to college, in business management, so he could take over the game shop, for the future. Even though he has been working there forever. There were some things he still didn't know._

_Serenity was dressed in short shorts and a simple purple t-shirt. On Saturdays was when Serenity did the laundry, Serenity normally did all of the housework. Joey and Mai both work late on most days. It was only fair for Serenity to do all of the housework._

"_Mai! Joey! I'm home!" Serenity shouted as she entered the house. _

_When she came home after a day of shopping, Tea really wanted to go. She dropped her bags on the couch, as she entered the kitchen. After shopping with Tea, Serenity didn't realize how hungry she was. She looked in the cupboards, didn't find anything to eat. She looked in the fridge. She saw her locket and a piece of paper with her name on it. _

_She picked up the locket and the paper. She opened it skimmed over it, her eyes widen in shock. The letter said to believe that one day that Joey and Mai would come home; to keep believing until they came home. Joey said that they will be a family again when they come home. He said not to tell anyone about the letter. The letter briefly explained what was going on, but not in full detail. _

_ The locket wasn't a pretty one. It looked like the back side of a duel monsters card. Serenity remembered when Mai moved in; she was helping her new sister go through boxes. She saw the locket and thought it was cool. Mai gave it to her then and here. It was empty, but on that fateful day, Mai placed a family picture of them in it. That was why it was with the letter._

_ "No way, this cannot be happening," Serenity whispered in disbelief._

_ She ran up to her room, the door flew opened. She was shocked. Her room was trashed. Everything was overturned, feathers were everywhere, and drawers were hanging out of her chest, with her clothes everywhere. She walked in to get a better look, she still couldn't believe it. She sat on her bed. She looked at the wall, she gasped. On the wall was a message in red paint, it looked like blood. _

_ "WHEELER YOU SURE DO HAVE A PRETTY LITTLE SISTER, CAN WE PLAY WITH HER?"_

_ Serenity ran out of the room terrified, she ran to Joey and Mai's room. The piles of clothes that she placed there from the laundry were gone. The drawers were hanging out; there were feathers everywhere too, like someone had cut open the pillows; broken glass was everywhere too. There was a message on the wall too._

_ "WHERE IS IT MAI? GIVE IT TO US. WE KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOUR FAMILY. IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM."_

_Serenity was to terrified that she ran, she ran into the night. The heavens opened up and the rain fell like the tears on her face. They kept on coming, she was so shocked and terrified that it didn't even register that it was raining, she was already numb._

_That day Serenity's only family left her alone. That was the day her life changed forever. Serenity did the only thing that she could think of, she ran. She had the locket in one hand and the letter in the other. As Serenity ran out of the house, she didn't see the man leaning against his yellow motorcycle. _

_Her family was gone, she has been abandoned again. Mom remarried and moved away, she didn't want anything to do with me after Battle City. She stated I acted too much like Joey and I am a constant reminder of my father. So she left, and dad died of an overdose when Joey and I were still in high school. Joey said he would be there when she had her eye operation, but he wasn't there on time. She thought he wouldn't show at all, and now this happened._

_It was late, but she didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. She was scared. She was tired. She was soaked. She was hurt, and wanted to die. The last thing Serenity remembered, before she passed out was a pair of huge metal gates. _

XXX

Seto Kaiba mingled around, he wore a tux, with a sliver tie and vest. He didn't care for parties, but it is a special occasion, and once he plans anything, it is big and brilliant. There is music playing, tables set up so you could sit and eat, there is dancing, but nobody is dancing yet, there is everything. The only thing missing is the lovely graduate, Serenity Wheeler. Everyone here is from her graduating class, and friends at the clinic, and the geek squad.

Over the past years have been more tolerable with them, it's sad to say because of a certain missing person, but they still drove him crazy. Even though Devlin and Taylor have been there to fill _his_ place; together they have made him miss Joey, but only just a little bit. At least Joey could duel better than they could. Seto will always judge someone by how they duel.

He threw this party in honor of his best friend. Seven to ten years ago, he would have cringed at the thought of having a best friend, but now he could never imagine his life without her. It has taken time for him to call her his best friend. Ever since Mokuba got married and moved out, right now he is in America with his wife Rebecca. If he didn't get married and move out, Seto is positive he wouldn't be this close to her, and her to him.

For years all he had was Mokuba, then four years ago Serenity dropped into his life. He could honestly say she has changed his life.

XXX

_Seto Kaiba sat in the back of his limo, on his way home. It had been a very stressful, very irritating, and very long day. It seemed that everything that could go wrong did, and top of it all it had started to pour when he entered his limo. All he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and not wake up until next week. He sighed; he knew he couldn't do that even if he really, really wanted too. _

_ "Mr. Kaiba there is something blocking the gate," Roland said, breaking Seto's thoughts, and stopping the car at the same time._

_ "Well what is it?" Seto asked irritated._

_ "It looks like… a body?" _

_ Seto didn't say anything else as he stepped out of the car. If it was another fan girl he was going to let her have it. He didn't want anything to do with them. He has a company to run and that will always come first. It didn't help with how he was already feeling. He just hated the fan girls._

_As he got closer he noticed, it was a girl, but something was off. Why would a girl lay in front of his gate to his house? He knelt to pick her up. He saw she has long brown hair that had a familiar look to it. He turned her over, he almost dropped her. _

"_Why is Wheeler's younger sister here?" He asked out loud. _

_She was soaked to the bone, she even looked like she had a fever. Seto knew he couldn't leave her here, she started to shiver fiercely. _

"_Where are you Joey? Mai?" Serenity whispered._

_Seto waited for her to say more, but she didn't. She properly didn't even know she said anything. Seto took off his trench coat and wrapped her up the best that he could, and stepped back into the limo._

"_Drive on Roland."_

"_Yes sir."_

_He held her as he glanced down at her face. He watched as she cuddled closer. He was so shocked that he didn't do anything. He remembered how it was her words and her courage on the blimp during Battle City that made him call his doctor for the fool Bakura. He didn't know why he listened to her then, but he did. Maybe that was why he was acting like this, helping her. _

_The limo parked in the garage, he carried her inside. He couldn't leave her in car. Once he entered his house he could see all the funny looks from his staff. He was happy that Mokuba wasn't around at the moment. Mokuba was in America visiting his girlfriend Rebecca. _

_He decided to place her in one of the rooms closest to his, knowing that nothing could disturb her there. As he gently placed her on the bed, he would order one of his female staff members to come up and help her change into something dry. _

_As he placed her gently on the bed her right hand flopped over the bed and something came out of her hand. Seto picked it up and saw her other hand was clenched around something else too. He opened the folded piece of a paper and read it._

Dear Sis,

By the time you read this Mai and I will already be gone. We are so sorry that this had to happen. People from Mai's past are after her. I have to do everything in my power to protect her. That means we have to run for now. By running it protects you too. If the people knew that you had anything to do with this they will come after you too. Ren, please try to understand we don't want too, but we need to leave. It would be best not to tell anyone else about this letter. Go to Yugi's he will protect you; I'm leaving you to him. There is nobody else I trust to take care of you. We will be back. Always keep believing that we will come back. Have I ever lied to you, Sis? I don't know when, but we will. Bye Serenity we love you!

Joey and Mai

P.S. Here is a locket with a picture of all of us, reminding you we will be together again, someday.

_Seto finished reading the letter, he was frustrated. Rule number one with younger siblings are never to abandon them. The older siblings are there to protect the younger ones. He has always tried to protect Mokuba. He may not look like it but he loves his younger brother. Seto will always try everything to keep his brother safe. Here Wheeler has the nerve to leave his sister. He has never wanted to punch the lights out of somebody so badly. _

_Seto glanced down at the sleeping girl. He saw a tear escape her eye. He didn't know what to do. Wheeler was gone, and he left his sister behind._

"_Joey, where are you?" Serenity whispered._

_Seto has never heard anything so sad and heartbroken. He knew what he had to do. He gently wiped the tear from her eye. He couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. She has already been through enough tonight. He took out his cell phone and so he could make a dreaded call to Yugi Moto. _

_ Seto was standing by the window in the spare room. He has only left when the maid came in to change Wheeler's sister in something dry. He didn't know what to do. He had been thinking about the situation ever since he read the letter. He wanted to know what Mai had done. The only thing he could think of was the whole incident with the lunatic Dartz and the Oreichalcos. He really wished that events from the past left him alone. Nothing good ever came of dwelling on the past. There was a knock at the door._

_ "Enter," he answered as he turned around._

_ "Mr. Moto is here to see you," the maid announced. _

_ "Send him in," Seto ordered._

_ Seto didn't say anything as he watched Yugi walk into the room, Tea was walking behind him, she was mad, he could see that. Nobody said a word as Tea sat next to Serenity on the bed, and Yugi stood next to her._

_ "Tell me what is going on, and it better be good," Seto ordered._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Seto glanced over at Yugi, he is talking to Tea. He knew they have been married for years now, but not completely sure how many years. Like him, they are waiting for Serenity to come down. Yugi looked over at Seto and he nodded with a smile, Seto nodded back. He turned and saw the two idiots waiting by the stairs thinking that once Serenity comes down they had a chance to escort her. He wouldn't let them near her.

Serenity's favorite song started to play. Seto told her to descend when she heard it play. Seto knew she didn't want to do this, but he explained to her that she has just accomplished something that most don't do. Seto is proud of her for graduating college, he told her this. He had received the biggest hug from her.

"Miss Serenity Wheeler," Roland announced.

A moment later, she came into view. Seto's heart jumped into his throat. Since when has she been that beautiful? No she has always been beautiful, since when did he begin to care? He moved forward, so he is standing at the bottom of the stairs, next to the two idiots. He knew who she would choose. It isn't arrogance, just a fact.

Serenity glanced around the room, she felt a little overwhelmed. She didn't expect so many people to be here. She saw Yugi and Tea smile up at her. Tea is giving her two thumps up. She gave her a little wave back in response. Serenity saw coworkers, she smiled at them. She forced a smile at Duke and Tristan. They were pushing each other out of the way. She knew they would do this. She hates it when they act like this. They always have, and apparently always will.

Serenity glanced to her left, and saw him. Her heart jumped into her throat. She has always known how Seto is handsome, but tonight he just looking at him made her heart jump all over the place. They made eye contact, she didn't feel nervous anymore. She smiled at him, and he gave her one in return. Their eyes stayed on the other as she made her way down the stairs.

She walked over to him, he offered his arm, and gladly took it. Without looking at anyone else, Seto guided her to the dance floor for the first dance of the night.

Yugi saw the whole thing; he also saw how they looked at each other. He saw how they smiled at each other. He saw how she ignored Tristan and Duke. Yugi chuckled; he wasn't really that surprised that she chose Kaiba over those two. He saw the happiness in both of their eyes.

Because that wasn't how she acted when the decision was made for her to stay with Kaiba.

XXX

_"Tell me what is going on, and it better be good," Seto ordered._

_ Yugi stood there for a moment. Out of all the possibilities this was the one he never even thought of. When Joey called him the other day explaining everything that was going on, Yugi didn't really know what do to. He never thought that Kaiba would want to be in on this. Tea also knew everything and wanted Serenity to come stay with them, even though she knew she couldn't. It would be the first place they will look for Serenity._

"Maybe talking about it with Kaiba could help_," Yugi thought._

_ "Joey and Mai are on the run. It is the only way to protect Mai. Her life is in danger, and they didn't know what else to do. A few years ago Mai was mixed up with Dartz. You remember that whole situation?" Yugi asked, Seto nodded, he remembered how he almost lost his company. _

_ "Anyway she took something when she was under the power of the crystal she was given. She can't remember much from being under the influence of the evil of the crystal. Joey and Mai think it might be a card, but she can't remember if that is what it is and where she put it. They have looked everywhere in the past few days, and haven't found anything. They know it is Dartz's henchmen who are after Mai, they keep harassing Mai over the phone, and they have driven her off the road, and keep leaving threats around the house." _

_ "What does that have to do with Wheelers sister?" Seto demanded._

_ "Serenity was shopping with me earlier. If she was home she wouldn't be here right now. She would have gone with them. She has always hated being left behind. Joey did what he thought was best for Serenity," Tea explained._

"_So what are you going to do? The letter said she is to be left in your care," Seto said reminding Yugi._

"_What letter?" Yugi asked._

"_Here, it's the letter Wheeler left his sister," Seto responded by handing him the small piece of paper._

_Seto had this feeling come over him. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he wanted to help. He knew it was completely out of character for him, but he needed to help her. When Yugi was done reading it he handed it to Tea. She started to cry. She hated this, she hated how Joey and Mai are gone and how she can't do anything to help them. Yugi feels the same, he doesn't like to feel helpless._

"_I think we need to keep the why from her for a little bit. She doesn't need the extra fear right now."_

"_I agree."_

"_I also think we need to make sure she is in a safe place. Who knows when and where they will strike next. As much as I want too, she can't stay with me and Tea."_

"_I still think she should, she is our friend and we can protect her," Tea declared. _

"_That would be the first place they look for her," Seto chimed in. _

_Tea glared at him, she knew it was true, but it didn't help. She wanted to help her friend, and this is one way she could. Kaiba didn't need to remind her she knew it was true. She just didn't like it._

"_I know she wouldn't want to stay with Duke or Tristan, and that might be the next place the look for her. She needs to be in the last place they would ever expect."_

_They all sat in silence to think about it. Where could she be the safest? Seto perked up, _here_. She would be the safest here, at his house. Seto looked at Yugi, he could see that Yugi had the same idea. Tea saw the look in both men's eyes, she fumed._

"_She can't stay here," Tea hissed._

"_This would be the last place they would look," Seto said in a serious tone._

_ "And this is the safest place for her, Tea. He would have everything here to keep her safe and he has the means to take care of her."_

_ While they were discussing where she should stay, Serenity was waking up. All she knew was Joey was gone. Serenity found it hard to breathe, her heart started pounding in her chest. She didn't know what to do._

_ Serenity sat up screaming. She was alone, her family was gone, and they aren't coming back. She didn't even register what was going on around her. She didn't see Yugi and Tea trying to comfort her. She needed to run, she needed to find them, and she needed to be with them. She didn't see Kaiba at the foot of the bed demanding a doctor, in his com link._

_ Serenity didn't know what was happening around her. She wanted to be home in her own bed, with her own family, but they weren't there. They were gone, this made her thrash around more. She didn't know what was going to happen. She needed to find them. She didn't see or hear the door open revealing the doctor. She felt something sharp enter her neck. Slowly everything was becoming bleary, her breathing was becoming heavy. _

_ "Joey," she whispered before she passed out. _

_ "What happened?" Tea asked, as she sat back down next to Serenity._

_ Tea was scared for her friend. She has never seen anyone act like that before. She was worried, but Yugi was right. Kaiba does have means to protect her. She didn't know anybody else who could summon a doctor that fast. _

_ "She still could be in shock. Her brain hasn't process what has happened today. Her family leaving, hurt her more than she thought it would," Seto explained. _

_ Tea looked up at Kaiba, her mouth dropped a little in disbelief. She never would have suspected Kaiba to be worried, she could see it in his eyes. Tea was sure that he only showed emotion for his younger brother. Maybe that was why he was acting like this, because he sees her as a younger sibling in need. Since Mokuba wasn't around, he felt like he needed to protect her. Tea honestly had no idea what to think._

_ "She will be out for awhile, it will be best if you two stayed the night. That way we all could explain everything tomorrow morning," Seto informed the two._

_ "Why can't we go home and come back?" Tea asked._

_ "I leave early in the morning, and I come home late. Unless you want to come back at two o'clock in the morning, I suggest you follow Roland to your room," Seto informed them. He didn't wait for their answer as he left the room. "Make sure Miss Wheeler is comfortable for the night," Seto said to the maid right outside Serenity's door. _

_ Tea glared at Kaiba as he left. She hated it when he became so demanding. It was very annoying. He didn't need to demand everything. If he had asked if they would be willing to stay, she would have said yes, but now she has to stay, just because he said so. She was just about to tell him off, when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked up, Yugi gave her a reassuring smile, and her anger was gone. _

_ Yugi will always have that affect on her. She stood took her husband's hand and together walked towards the hallway, with Roland on the other side waiting for them._

XXX

They both have come so far, Seto being the cold CEO, to one that enjoys life. Serenity being alone, and bitter towards Seto, to someone who expects him for who he is. They have gotten closer, for a couple of reasons, first Mokuba spending the summer in the states. Second is being they were forced to interact, in the first few months.

Yugi remembers Serenity coming over to his house a lot to vent about Kaiba. Slowly he realized the visits became less and the vents ceased to exist. Yugi watched as he couldn't say he is surprised by their reaction. Over the past few years they have become closer, but he didn't think this close.

"What would Joey think about this?" Tea asked, she didn't know what to think about what she saw.

"Think about what?" Yugi asked, already knowing what she saw.

"Them, Serenity and _Kaiba, _how they are acting, everyone can see they have feelings for each other. So I ask how Joey would respond to this."

"Joey would be mad, no, no he would be furious, but it is her choice, and it isn't up to him. This is Serenity's life this is her choice. Who are we to take that away from her? I already took a choice from her before. I don't want to do that again. I think this is what is supposed to happen to these two. Even if Joey was here I think this would have happened eventually. They would have met somewhere and it would be similar to how it is now."

Tea didn't say anything, because Yugi is right. If Serenity and Kaiba are meant to be together, then they will be together. If it didn't happen now, it would only be a matter of time.

"Like you said Tea, you could tell by just looking at them."

Tea studied Yugi for a second before moving her eyes to the dance floor. She studied them for a moment. They were dancing closer then what was appropriate for friends.

Serenity is playing with the hair on the back of his neck, in a flirtatious way. Instead of his hand on her waist he had his whole arm wrapped around her, he pulled her closer. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, she laughed and he smiled.

"Come on Yugi, let's dance. I have to know what is going on." Yugi just laughed.

Tea tired to get close and catch Serenity's eye. She moved Yugi closer, but she still couldn't catch Serenity's eye.

Seto pulled Serenity closer to him, she gently rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, and smiled. She opened her eyes, Tea had finally caught them.

"What is going on?" Tea mouthed, Serenity just smiled bigger.

Tea smiled back, she hasn't always trusted Kaiba. There was a time where she hated him. He has always treated her and her friends badly, especially Yugi and Joey. She has come to tolerate him, and that turned into being in is presence without him or her making some comment, where finally it has turned to trust.

There was a point where she felt sorry for him but now she felt happy for him. If this romance is happening between Serenity and him, he is one lucky guy.

It had been hard to let her stay with Kaiba, but he was true to his word, he took care of her. Just like he did with Mokuba, Tea was sure that both of them didn't expect to end up like this. Tea remembered when Serenity woke up the second time, it was hard, but over the years it had become easier, even if it has been only a little bit.

XXX

_The first thing Tea did the next morning was run in and checked on Serenity. Tea couldn't sleep. Her mind was on her friends, Joey, Mai, and Serenity. Their wholes lives have changed and Tea couldn't do much to help them. She hasn't felt this useless since Kaiba was forcing Yugi's hand at Duelist Kingdom. _

_ Tea didn't want Serenity to stay here. It was out of the question. Serenity shouldn't have to stay here with Kaiba. Serenity should come stay with her and Yugi, which was what should happen. Who knows what Kaiba would do. Tea was only looking out for her friend._

_It surprised Tea knowing that it was around ten in the morning and Kaiba still hasn't gone to work yet. He didn't do that for anybody, but this situation needed to be taken care of. They all gathered in her room, discussing what needs to be taken care of. Tea brought up how she thinks Serenity should stay at their house. This got everyone arguing, well mostly Tea and Kaiba. _

_What they didn't notice while they were talking, Serenity stirred from their voices. The last thing Serenity remembered was Joey and Mai were gone, and she had run into the night. She passed out from the rain and the stress, she tripped and let the darkness overcome her. Serenity barley remembered last night. Last night the pain had been so fresh, it still hurt a little bit, but she wasn't freaking out anymore. She did know she wanted answers, so she sat strait up in bed._

"_Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?" She demanded. _

_ "I guess we can include Serenity in this now," Yugi chuckled without humor. "Hi Serenity, how are you?"_

_ "Yugi, Tea what is going on? Where is Joey and Mai? Where am I?" Serenity asked, she started to cry again._

_ Tea wrapped her arms around Serenity. Tea didn't say anything, she didn't have words to comfort her friend. She held her in her arms to comfort her, knowing there was some people who still care about her._

_ "I don't know where they are going, but you are at the Kaiba Mansion. Joey will be fine and I know you will be fine."_

_ "The Kaiba Mansion! How did I get here? How can you know that? What is going on?" _

_ Serenity stopped crying, now she was confused. She needed to know what happened to her family. Tea let her go, but sat close to her. Tea wanted to be there for her friend, she will do anything for her friends. _

_ "You were found outside the gates of Kaiba's home and for Joey and Mai," Yugi paused, then began again. "Serenity some bad people are after Mai and it was best for them to leave. Right now we need to protect you just in case if they come after you," Yugi explained the best he could._

_ "So am I staying with you?" Serenity asked as she was getting out of bed. _

_ "Even if we really want you too, but no," Tea said quietly. Everyone could see how much Tea hated this idea._

_ "Staying with us would be the worst idea. They know where we live, so living with us wouldn't be safe. You need to stay somewhere where they will never even think to look for you."_

_ "So where am I going?"_

_ "You will be staying here with me," Seto said making his presence known._

_ Serenity had forgotten that Kaiba was standing in the room. Serenity didn't say anything as she looked at him. She felt so angry._

_ "Why do I have to stay here? I'm sure there is somewhere else I can go."_

_ "I'm sorry Serenity, but this is the only safe place for you. Joey put me in charge of your safety and I think and Kaiba agrees this is the only safe place for you right now."_

_ "What about Joey's house? What about my stuff?"_

_ "We can send someone to retrieve your things in a few days and with Joey's house it's up to you, but you will be living here until the threat is gone," Seto explained, with an order attached. _

_ "So I really don't have a choice right now do I?" Serenity asked, she felt so defeated._

_ "For right now, no and I am truly sorry, but this is the only option," Yugi stated sadly. He hated telling people what to do. _

_ "I am so, so sorry Serenity," Tea whispered defeated. _

_ "I guess I don't have any choice," Serenity uttered, she laid back down and started to cry. Seto, Yugi, and Tea left without saying another word. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity couldn't believe this is happening. She has finally graduated, and she is able to be who she wants to be, go where she wants to go, to do anything she wanted. Funny how fate works out some times. She is exactly where she wants to be, in the arms of Seto Kaiba.

They danced for a few more songs. They really didn't have too, but the thought of dancing with Duke and Tristan made her sick. Seto seemed to realize this, so he kept them out of there way and he just didn't want to share.

It has been a while since she has felt safe; Joey always made her feel safe. Well he did before he disappeared. Now she has found someone else who makes her feel safe.

Serenity could say that she felt completely safe in Seto's arms. In fact she felt safe whenever he is near. The world feels complete with him near. She hasn't always felt like this. It has taken at least two and a half years for her to feel like this. She remembers the first time she has felt safe with him.

XXX

_ Serenity was in her second year of college, well at least half way through her second year. Serenity would every now and then stop at Joey's house. Nobody else was going to take care of it, so Serenity did. She would keep the house clean, she doesn't have to do much, but she liked being there. It hurt, but she learned how to deal with the hurt. Serenity didn't mind, she just kept it clean for when they did come home. She knew that they would come home._

_ The first time she entered the house after Joey and Mai disappeared, it hurt all over again. Serenity fell to the floor sobbing. Luckily Tea was with her. She was able to control herself, to help gather her things, so she could move into the Kaiba Mansion. It was weird, when she entered her room, the threat was gone. She didn't know who cleaned it, but she was grateful. _

_ Joey's house was perfect for him and Mai. It had everything a family would ever need. Joey and Mai both wanted a big family and they both hated change. This house was perfect for them. It has at least six rooms, four bathrooms, a TV room, living room, a professional kitchen for Joey. He was a professional chef. It has rooms for Mai; she began a fashion line and a fashion photographer, so it has a dark room in the basement, and fabrics and a sewing machine upstairs. The house also has a huge back yard; it has a pool, playground, anything they ever wanted._

_ Serenity hated it; it was a constant reminder of the family that left her behind. Seto has told her to close up the house, so she didn't have to worry about it. It's funny, how he worries. It didn't start out like that, but over the years and spending every summer just the two of them, you get close. Mokuba always spends the summer in the states with his girlfriend Rebecca. It was the only time they saw each other. _

_Serenity was positive that he didn't what her at Joey's house, because every time she came home, she was sad and he didn't like to see her sad. It took a while, but after living there Seto has come to depend on her smiles. It also surprised Serenity too. How could she smile so soon after her family disappearing? She was able to find ways to make her smile. _

_Every time she comes back to the mansion, she would sulk in the corner of the library. Seto found her every time too, telling her it was time to board up Joey's house, and just live at the mansion, he would have his groundkeeper take care of the yard. He would have someone come in once a week and check on it. He would promise anything to keep her way. Serenity always felt he had some other reason too, but he never told her. _

_ She was about to enter the front gate, when she noticed the front door was slightly opened. She knows she shut and locked the door behind her. She didn't enter the gate at all; she walked down to the corner of the block. She pulled out her cell phone and without a second thought called Seto._

_ "_Kaiba."

_ "Seto, someone broke into Joey's house. What should I do?"_

_ "_Do nothing until I get there_."_

_ "Okay, hurry please. I'm scared," Serenity admitted in a small voice._

_ "_I'm on my way. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

_"Thank you."_

_ Nether one of them hung up. Serenity was comforted knowing that even though he wasn't next to her, he was still there. She could hear him breathe. She hadn't moved from the corner. Seto knew how to get to Joey's house, he has been there once or twice. Even if he didn't want to be there he still was there for Serenity. _

_ Serenity really didn't know what to do. She has never been in a situation like this before. It was Joey's house; she knew break-ins happened to other people. She never thought it would happen to Joey's house. _

_A majority of her things were at the mansion, but there were some things here that were hers. Not including all of Joey and Mai's stuff. Serenity was panicking. She didn't know what they would have found. She didn't think there was anything valuable in the house, but sometimes that didn't matter. Thieves always found something to steal._

_ Serenity hung up when she saw Seto's limo come around the corner. The limo parked and Seto jumped out. _

_ "Seto," she exclaimed as she jumped into his open arms. She hasn't been this scared since Joey and Mai disappeared._

_ Just knowing that he was here made Serenity calm down. Over the years she has come to depend on him, and his ability to not have anything shake him. Seto was cool under fire. Serenity let him take control of the situation. He called the police as she sat in the limo. He was always by her side. _

_ Even when the police arrived, Serenity stayed near Seto. They watched the police enter the house. Serenity answered all of their questions. She didn't know what the thieves wanted and no she hasn't entered the house. She didn't tell them how scared she was. _

_ The police said it was safe to enter. Serenity entered the house with Seto on her heels. They entered each room Serenity didn't notice anything out of place. The officer in charge gave her a card, telling her to call him if she does find something out of place._

_ Serenity didn't stay at Joey's house. She locked it, and left with Seto. They didn't say anything, but Serenity had her head on the window. She thought all the craziness in her life has finally stopped, but it hadn't. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. _

_ "I've decided to board up Joey's house," Serenity whispered. Seto didn't say anything. "I know you're thinking 'I told you so.' I just didn't want to give up the last thing I have of Joey and Mai." Serenity started to sob._

_ Seto quickly, but gently wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer. Serenity soaked his suit with her tears. Over the years he had become better at comforting. They didn't say another word until they arrived home._

_XXX_

After the latest song ended and the next one began. Serenity looked up at him, she smiled. He hasn't taken his eyes off of her all night. Seto didn't really understand why he felt like this. He saw out of the corner of his eye both Devlin and Taylor trying to cut in. Seto would move them out of their way. Just thinking of seeing Serenity in another man's arms, made his blood boil.

He doesn't understand why or when he became so protective. He never really learned to share, and he didn't feel inclined to start now. He also didn't know when he really began to care for Serenity. It might have been from the beginning, or last year there wasn't any way to tell.

He did know it started out; him seeing her like a little sister, like he cared for Mokuba when they were younger. All of his life he only had to care for his younger brother. That summer and every summer after that Mokuba went to the states, to spend time with his girlfriend, now wife Rebecca.

Something changed, he didn't expect it to happen, but something did. He started to see her differently, not seeing her as a little sister, but something that could be good for both of them. He knew he truly began to care at least a year ago; he wanted to care for her differently.

"I need something to eat. I haven't eaten anything all day," Serenity stated.

"That's not very healthy Miss Medical-Graduate."

"The nerves got to me; you know I can't eat when I'm nervous." Seto chuckled under his breath as he led her off the dance floor.

Seto didn't say anything else as he led her to the food table. Life has thrown everything at him and he made sure he threw it back just as hard. Knowing who she is didn't make any difference to him. He knew her for who she is, not who her brother is. Funny how life continues to throw things at him, he has feelings for the sister of someone who he despises.

The sat down at her table. Seto made sure that she had a table. It is placed in the center of all the other tables. Once the sat down, she quickly at something, before anyone came up to talk to her, they have been at parties like this before and she needed to eat something.

"Mokuba wanted to be here, but both of them did, but they couldn't be pulled from work."

"I understand, truly I do. Work is important. I'll just make sure to smack him the next time I see him," she teased, Seto chuckled.

"Or you could just move into his room."

"I still can't believe that he thought I was staying in his room."

"To Mokuba, his room is heaven on earth. He doesn't like anybody in there, not even me."

"Do you remember when he came home at the end of the first summer and first saw me in the library?" Serenity asked.

Seto laughed out loud at the memory and Serenity laughed out loud with him.

"That was the best first impression he has done."

"That's true, I don't think I would ever forget that meeting," Serenity said as she remembered.

XXX

_ Mokuba was so tried, hungry, and very much in need of a shower. He is hair was all over the place; he had just gotten off the plane. Roland was there to pick him up. All he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep for a month. Mokuba smiled; there was nothing better than sleeping in his room._

_He had just arrived home from the states; from Rebecca Hawkins house, aka his lovely girlfriend. Every year since they had gotten together he would surprise her by showing up at her house the beginning of the summer and stay at least the second week after college started._

_ The long distance relationship sucked, but it also made when they did see each other worth it. Mokuba only had two years left of college. He had started early, not as early as Becs, but early enough so he could graduate early._

_ Mokuba made it up the stairs, he saw the light was on in the library. He went in to say hi to Seto. He also wanted to see who the 'house guest' was. Mokuba hasn't heard anything else about it. Mokuba sent an email to Seto saying he would be home today, that was about a week ago. Seto responded basically saying, 'okay and by the way we have a house guest.' Mokuba wondered who it could be. Not everyone could handle his older brother. _

_ Once Mokuba entered, he dropped his suit cases. It startled both occupants in the room. Seto looked up from the newspaper, he was sitting on the couch with his legs spread out; taking up the whole couch. Serenity looked up from the text book she was reading, she was sitting at table doing homework, she had papers and books spread out all over the table._

_ Mokuba didn't say anything, he looked at Serenity for a moment. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion. Mokuba rolled his head over to look at Seto. _

_ "Why is _she_ here? How long is she going to stay?" Mokuba paused. "Is she staying in my room? You know you can't keep her?" Mokuba asked, moving his head slightly he glanced back at Serenity, from the corner of his eye, his eyes still squinted, suspicion._

_ "_She _can hear you and _she_ wants to know what your deal is," Serenity stated as she folded her arms. _

_His tone bothered her. She knew Mokuba in high school, but they never hung out or anything. Everyone knew who he was in high school. What was his deal? She didn't do anything wrong._

_She looked to Seto for help. Mokuba wanted to know what was going on. Seto gave his younger a brother a look saying 'ask her.' Mokuba rolled his head toward Serenity. He popped his hip out with attitude. _

"_Why are you here? How long are you staying? Are you staying in my room?"_

"_Why are_ you_ here? How long are_ you_ staying? I have my own room, and nobody is keeping me."_

_Seto didn't say anything as he folded and rolled his paper. He had a small smile, as he stood. He walked past Mokuba to leave the room. Mokuba was in front of the door, but before he left he hit Mokuba on the head with his paper. _

"_Play nice, she is our house guest," he said and continued to leave._

_Mokuba looked at her in surprise. Why though? Why was Serenity Wheeler staying here? Seto left, Mokuba followed after him, knowing he will find the answers he needed, but he glared at Serenity before he left._

"_What?" Serenity asked, "I don't know what I did."_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

The both laugh together at the memory. The next morning Mokuba came down and acted like nothing happened. He was really, really, really tired. Serenity calmed down for a second to take a drink. Now Mokuba and she are good friends.

The both laughed at the other memories they had together. Serenity loves his laugh. It wasn't every day that she heard it, his deep true laugh. She would bring up something from the past, and then he would. There were so many good and funny memories. Serenity never wanted this night to end.

"Excuse me?"

Seto and Serenity looked towards the sound of the voice. It was her boss, Mr. Takahashi. He was in charge of the administrative. He was a very kind elderly man.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, how are you?"

"Very well thank you. I believe congratulations are in order." Serenity blushed, but she smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Mr. Kaiba may I borrow Miss Wheeler for a dance?"

"Yes of course."

"Miss Wheeler," Mr. Takahashi said as he offered his hand.

Serenity took his hand and gave Seto a smile before she left. Seto gave her a small smile in return.

Seto couldn't help but feel impressed. Serenity had made an impression on her boss, enough for him to personally come over and ask her to dance. That didn't happen every day. Everywhere she goes she leaves an impression. That is just who Serenity is and always will be.

Seto couldn't take his eyes off of her. Seto watched as the doctor she personally worked for cut in, Dr. Watanuki. Serenity has talked about these two men to Seto, she told him how much she respects them and in turn they both respect her.

Dr. Watanuki has believed in her since the beginning. Seto couldn't help but feel proud. She has done all of this by herself. She has built her own reputation. When people talk about Serenity Wheeler their voices are full of respect and kindness.

She has gain the love and respect of those around her. Through that respect she has impressed her bosses. She even has impressed him and that is a hard thing to do.

Seto's smile faded as he watched one of the younger doctors cut in. He waited to see what she would do.

She laughed.

"_That's my laugh_," Seto thought. "_Well one of the laughs when she is with me. Wait no that is just her laugh_."

Seto frowned, she always laughs around him, so it felt like his laugh. He knows there were some laughs that were just his.

He watched as another coworker cut in, and a couple of fellow students were cutting in once in a while. Seto wanted to rip each other their heads off. Seto was fuming.

"_Is this jealously?" _Seto paused, looked at the man she was dancing with._ "Yes I am very jealous and I don't like it_," he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tristan perk up. Seto looked to where Tristan's eyes were looking, he saw Serenity dancing. Seto looked back at Tristan; he started to walk towards Serenity. Seto finally got what was going to happen. All Seto could do was watch. He didn't want to make a scene. Seto watched as Tristan tapped on the guy's shoulder to cut in. Seto saw Serenity's countenance change.

Seto knew she greatly disliked Tristan and Duke, especially Duke. Tristan danced with her for a little bit when Duke cut in. Seto stood up. She was as stiff as a board, she had a fake smile, she even was looking at anything but him. Seto needed to cut in and save her. Before he even moved, someone cut in. He had familiar, black, and unruly hair. Seto couldn't see his face, but he was greatly indebted to him.

Seto felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked behind him.

"Hello Kaiba."

"Hello Rebecca," he greeted but looked back to Serenity, and then he realized who it was. "Rebecca! When did you get here?"

"Our plane landed an hour ago. We couldn't miss Serenity's party."

"Here have a seat. When are you expecting?" Seto asked as he pulled out a chair for his pregnant sister-in-law.

"I have four more months."

"Have you found out what it is yet?" Seto asked as he remained standing

"We aren't going to find out."

Seto nodded, he remembers when Mokuba called him and told him that he was going to be an uncle. He admitted he was excited, but didn't really know what to do. This was a new experience for him.

He looked back to Serenity and made eye contact with Mokuba. Mokuba gave him a knowing smile; Seto gave him a small smile in return.

"Go," Rebecca said.

"Excuse me," Seto replied as he turns to her.

"Go, go out there, and cut in. I know you what too, so go," Rebecca commented, with a smile.

Seto made his way through the crowd and walked towards Serenity. He needed to have her near; he needed to have her in his arms. He tapped on Mokuba's shoulder.

Mokuba looked behind him and smiled. He bowed towards Serenity and offered her hand to Seto. Seto has never seen her smile so big, which caused him to smile.

He took her hand and pulled her close. His arm went all the way around her, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. His mouth settled next to her ear. His hand went to her lower back and her arm wrapped around him the best it could.

He blew in her ear; he smirked as he felt her shiver. He needed her to be nearer, closer. He didn't want to let her go. He knew he cared for her, but he didn't realize how deeply he cared.

"_Is this love_?" Seto thought.

The song ended. He guided Serenity back towards the table where Mokuba and Rebecca were sitting.

Mokuba has never seen his brother so happy, and that was saying something. Mokuba helped his wife to her feet. Once Seto and Serenity were closer Rebecca gave Serenity a hug. Over the years Rebecca and Serenity have become really good friends.

"Serenity!" Rebecca squealed, as she gave her friend a hug.

"Rebecca, how are you? When did you guys get here? Seto said you both had work to do."

"We wanted to surprise you, so we had to stretch the truth," Rebecca explained.

"At the time we were really busy with work, but we worked hard and got the most of the work done, so we could be here," Mokuba said as he pulled out Rebecca's chair.

"Let's sit and talk," Serenity suggested.

Rebecca sat in the chair Mokuba had, and Seto pulled one out for Serenity. Seto pulled his chair close to hers; Serenity reached over and took his hand. It was under the table, so nobody would see. Seto squeezed her hand, Serenity smiled.

Rebecca and Serenity were talking and laughing. Mokuba joining in when he could and Seto just smiled. This was his family, this made him smile.

"Seto do you remember the time when we went boating with Yugi and Tea?"

Seto grimaced, "how could I forget."

"It wasn't that bad."

"No? The whole geek squad was there. It was that bad."

"Yeah, but it was funny when you turned the boat and Duke and Tristan fell out," Serenity laughed.

Seto laughed, "That wasn't as funny as seeing their faces when they came back up." Everyone laughed.

Rebecca turned to Mokuba as Serenity mentioned another memory.

"They remind me of us."

"Really, how?" Mokuba asked with a smile.

"I was your brother and you were Serenity, back when we first met. Without you I wouldn't be the person I am today. I was arrogant, I had my pride control my life, and I had my hopes set on Yugi. He had his eyes only for Tea. But you changed me, I was heartbroken and you were there for me first as a friend. Being with you, you helped me get over it. Always smiling, laughing, and just being you."

Mokuba leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, and you changed me just as much as I changed you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Mokuba placed in arm around Rebecca rested her head on his shoulder, as he took a drink.

"Do you remember when you barged in on me when I was walking out of my bathroom in just a towel?" Serenity asked with a laugh.

Mokuba spit his drink out, "What?"

"Well I do remember when you walked in the kitchen and stared blankly at my chest," Seto smirked.

"What?" Mokuba asked again in disbelief.

"What else has happened between you two, when we aren't around?" Rebecca asked suspiciously.

Seto and Serenity looked at them in surprise, they forgot they were there.

"Stuff," Serenity said awkwardly.

"Nothing that concerns you," Seto snapped.

They both were blushing. They didn't want to say exactly, but they have many memories that they both value more than anything. The most precious ones happened when they were together. It was something they both didn't need to share.

"Well I remember something that does concern us," Mokuba declared. "The famous camping trip, over spring break."

"We need to go again this summer," Serenity suggested happily.

"No, I'm good," Seto chimed in.

Everyone laughed together at his comment. They sat and talked about how it really was a fun trip. When they talked about the hike, Serenity gave Seto a knowing smile, and he gave her one back. That hike will always be the special to them.

Seto squeezed her hand. Serenity smiled, she loves how his hand feels in hers. She squeezed his hand back as she asked, "Do you remember what happened after?"

Seto looked guilty, something that doesn't happened often or at all. Every time he thinks about what happened he feels bad and he should for what he did.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Seto, it's alright. I have already forgiven you."

"How? How can you forgive me so easily, for what I did?"

"Just like sacrificing for those you care about. You forgive just as easy."

"I don't deserve to have you in my life, but I am grateful every day," Seto whispered, as he moved their hands and kissed hers.

"Yeah me too."

Mokuba was shocked; he has never in his entire life seen Seto look guilty. He looked at Serenity she gave Seto an understanding smile. She has changed him. Never in Mokuba's life has he seen this, and never did he think it could happen.

Rebecca yawned, it was getting late and they did travel far today.

"Congratulations Serenity," Mokuba said.

"Oh, thanks."

"We better go Rebecca is tried."

"Mokuba," Rebecca warned.

"And so am I," he said quickly, "but we will see you tomorrow."

Serenity smiled, she knew Rebecca hated it when people talked for her.

"Okay," she laughed. "Thank you so much for coming. This has been one of the best surprises I have ever had."

Everyone stood, Rebecca gave Serenity a hug. Mokuba gave her a hug too. Once he released her, he went over to his brother and whispered something in his ear. Seto's expression didn't change.

"I will," Seto replied.

"Good night big brother, Serenity."

"Good night, it's good to see you little brother."

"It's always good to see me."

Seto smiled and Serenity laughed, Rebecca hit his shoulder, and then they were gone.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much, come you still have guests."

"I'll come, but I want to know what he said."

"I know, but not right now," Seto smirked as he offered his arm.

Serenity hit his shoulder. He laughed, which caused to her to laugh. She took his arm, and didn't leave his side for the rest of the night.

XXX

Serenity pulled her wrap closer; she had stopped by her room and took off her jewelry, released her bun, her hair fell in the long brown locks, and put on her locket, the one Joey left her. She was standing on her terrace. Two years ago, Seto had given her the terrace above the garage as a birthday gift. At first she thought it was weird, but he explained why he gave it to her.

Serenity had wanted a small rose garden and she mentioned once a long time ago. She had always wanted a rooftop garden too. Seto arranged everything, so she could have a small garden on the terrace. Seto had grow boxes brought up, and a small gazebo.

Serenity didn't even know he was listening. He put so much work into this little area, so she could have her little dream garden. She would have been happy with a little area on the grounds, but this garden on the terrace means so much more to her.

Serenity planted mostly yellow and white roses, because they reminded her of those she cared most for. The yellow roses reminded her of her lost family, Joey and Mai. Their head full of golden locks. The white roses reminded her of Seto and his pure heart. He hides it very much, but his heart has always been open to her.

It was the anniversary of the disappearance of Joey and Mai, so much has changed. She has changed; she has become strong, independent, and gained much knowledge. She has changed for the better, she was a better person. She wishes that Joey and Mai could be here to see her. She wants to show them everything.

She leaned against the railing. She opened the locket and her heart sank a little bit. On one side the picture held the image of Joey and Mai on their wedding day. It was just the three of them. On the other side it was a picture of Joey and Serenity at the beach when they were little, way before the divorce.

She took that picture out to look at it closely. She loves this picture; it reminded her of happier times. Her happiness went away when she saw the image that was underneath the picture. She hated it, it terrified her. When she first received the locket she tried to take it out, but it wouldn't come out, so she made sure to always have it covered up.

Serenity figured it was the front side of the back of duel monster's card in her locket. She didn't understand why it had to be so freighting. She has never seen a card like this before. She quickly placed the picture back, and looked at the other picture.

While she was looking at the wedding picture she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She shut the locket. He didn't say anything. Her fear, her sadness went away, just being in his arms. They had that ability to make life better.

She could feel his chin on her head, she smiled. Everything about him gives her comfort. He hides it, but with her it was always out in the open. He doesn't hide anything from her, and she does the same. She couldn't hide anything from him anyway. He can read her like a book.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"It's the anniversary."

Seto didn't have to say anything, but he held her closer. There wasn't a need for words. Serenity didn't cry, she stopped crying years ago.

She wouldn't be the girl she was today if it wasn't for Seto Kaiba.

She turned in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. She has loves his eyes. He kissed her forehead, her eyes closed, she could love him forever. She could always stay here in his arms, but she couldn't stay.

She has thought about this for a very long time. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stay here much longer feeling like this. Having these feelings and not expecting more. She was terrified of the next step, but she also longed for the next step. She needed to have her own place. When she moved out Seto and her could finally be together. The mansion will always be her home. Serenity couldn't stay, even if she really, really wanted too.

She leaned away, "Seto I need to tell you something."

Seto was taken back, Serenity didn't sound this serious every often.

"Serenity what's going on?"

"It's - don't get mad, but I've decided to move out."


End file.
